


Perfection

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bar in the middle of nowhere, several glasses of cheap whisky and menthol cigarettes. There are two men in that place: one of them is an honorable man with nothing more than a meaningless code and the other one is an omega, a lonely monster who lives in the past. They were perfect together, a long time ago. They were mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the fic for more notes.  
> Again, sorry for the errors, unfortunately I don't have a beta and english is not my mother language.  
> Thanks to my friend [Elena](https://twitter.com/elenab46) for the help.

  
The motel was old, dirty and it smelled of cigarettes, cheap whisky and meaningless sex with strangers. It was the perfect place for drug addicts in search of a dose, hookers and their costumers and lonely men without a reason to move on. 

The motel was built near the Interstate 66, in the middle of nowhere and close to a street always empty and usually used by bikers, truck drivers and people with something to hide.  
The owner was a middle age man with psychic abilities and mental issues but he didn’t ask names or other information and he didn’t judge anybody. 

Chris Argent was a hunter, he always knew which was his place. Then one day everything changed, and the code looked like just a bunch of useless words and instructions about killing monsters.  
His wife died because of this, his daughter has completely changed and he lives with regrets and doubts, so many that at least twice a week he drives for miles in the middle of the night and then he stops near this shitty motel and drinks at the bar until he can’t stand up. 

This wasn’t the solution but it was enough for now. Chris Argent was tired to be a good soldier, he was sick of all the rules and the meaningless code especially because his father was a selfish man, capable of using that specific code to satisfy his interests.  
Yeah, Chris Argent was alone and lost in a terrible place forgotten by God, a fragment of hell where hookers, drug addicts and drunks were seeking a way to cancel their existences, at least for a couple of precious minutes. 

That motel was a sewer, the perfect place for people without honour and glory. It was perfect for a man like Peter Hale, a vicious snake interested only in power and willing to do anything to get it, but it wasn't for a man like Chris Argent.  
He was a man of honour, a good father and a good husband. Peter recognized him immediately, he smelled of desperation, cheap scotch and cigarettes and for some reason this was so sexy that for a moment the werewolf was sure he would lose control. 

Desperate men were attractive in a sort of way. They are lost in a road without exit, hidden in the dark of a shitty bar with a glass of cheap scotch and a cigarette and they desperately need a way to escape from reality because life could be an evil bitch.  
That’s why Chris Argent is so attractive when he’s sitting at the bar drinking and smoking, because his perfect mask is finally broken and now Peter could see his real face. He’s just a lonely human being after all. 

What happened next was unexpected in a normal context. Peter Hale was sitting next to him, with a glass of whisky in one hand and the other one was touching the hunter’s leg. And that was okay in a bar in the middle of nowhere.  
Peter’s touch was strong, almost possessive and Chris could feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric. The feelings were different and confusing: a part of him was angry and embarrassed and the other one was curious, maybe attracted. 

He was flirting with Chris Argent and it was fun. The werewolf was drunk and unstable, searching for a way to survive like an omega he had found this place and every night he returned, looking for a way to escape from the fear that being alone would kill him.  
Everyone knew that an omega rarely survives against hunters, he was an easy prey to catch. Well, not in that bar, in such a context the real prey was Chris Argent, the lonely hunter in a den of lost souls. 

\- What do you want Hale? –  
\- Do you remember the first time we met? – That voice was a tiny whisper full of temptation, the first step to the past and that kind of memories could not be forgotten – You’ve fucked me so hard that I had your smell on me for months. –  
\- I remember. – _Of course I do, you were the reason why I wanted to leave everything._  
\- Oh, so you remember this? – His lips were so close to his neck, the touch is soft but enough for Chris to feel a shiver down his spine.  
\- You claimed me. You marked me so deep that I’ve been thinking of you for a long time. You were the first and the only man I’ve ever had. – Chris’ voice was cold, almost devoid of emotion.  
\- We were perfect together. – _We were mates._

Chris loved his wife but sometimes the first love was impossible to forget. They worked for a while but honour and code were more important than feelings and Chris had to move on and leave Peter Hale behind. First lovers and then enemies, now they are only two men in a crappy bar, who are talking about the old times.  
Chris couldn’t deny that Peter was still charismatic and charming, even after so many years. They were so young and passionate and Chris was happy to do something against his father Gerard, his influence was suffocating and very difficult to manage.  
Yeah, they have a past together and now, sitting in a crappy bar and drinking cheap whisky, it’s like going back to the old times. It was really awkward and hot at the same time.  
Chris was a little bit drunk and confused. It was midnight-thirty and bar was still full of people, mostly hookers, drug addicts and lonely men with a lot of reasons to drink whisky and forget a sad and empty life. Because when you don’t have anything, the only thing you can do is run.  
It was difficult for him because Peter was the same, even after so many years. He was a bastard, a selfish son a bitch and he always had a hidden agenda, just to satisfy himself; a long time ago things were different and together they were just perfect.  
The code wasn't important at the time. For him it was worth risking to go against his father and their legacy. Now he’s a single father and he has a huge werewolves problem to handle, but it could be worse. Right?  
After the sixth glass of cheap whisky and a couple of menthol cigarettes, the hunter was tired and dangerously close to his ex lover and mortal enemy.  
For Peter Hale everything was some sort of joke, a challenge but not Chris Argent. Despite all the appearances, the werewolf had real feelings for him, the bond between them was real and perfect, so important that everything else didn’t matter. They were mates, a long time ago.

\- This is going to be bad. – Chris smiled.  
\- Nothing’s happened. Yet. – Said him whispering close to Chris’ ear.  
\- Past is past. – _I can’t do this anymore._  
\- We’re bonded and you know that. You still want me, after so many years. –  
\- You’re wrong. – Yeah. He could be more convincing. 

Peter wasn’t able to stay away from him. He was his first love – nobody knew about this – and having Chris so close without touching him it was driving Peter completely crazy. His smell was so good and intense and it was still the same. He smelled of solitude, rain and desire. They were perfect together.  
Chris thought he was safe but he was wrong. Suddenly Peter Hale kissed him, without asking or says anything, like the old times. The kiss was intense and familiar and for a moment everything else was meaningless.  
He loved him so badly. Damn, he had feelings for him even now, in that crappy bar in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by woods and an almost empty interstate.

\- Peter please stop. – It was like a prayer.  
\- Would you stop me? – Asked Peter, trying to be honest for once. 

They had love, sex and some sort of friendship. They were perfect together because they were so much different and for some reason this was working perfectly, at least until the moment to face reality and learn the code. Chris became the hunter and Peter became the enemy, the monster at the end of the book.  
It happened a long time ago and now, in this crappy bar near the motel and in a place forgotten by God, they were together, a little bit drunk and lonely. Sometimes the first love was too important to be ignored and after all, a man could meet his soul mate even in a place like that, in front of a glass of bad and cheap whisky. 

\- No, I won’t. – Whispered Chris Argent interrupting the kiss only to take a breath.  
\- Just for this time. – It was a fake promise.

There was no code this time, neither hunters or monsters. After all they were perfect together.  
It was a pity to waste an opportunity like that and for the first night a tiny and probably dirty motel room could be enough.

_Tell me son, what’s the code?  
It’s our law. It’s what I am.  
And Peter Hale? Who’s him?  
He’s the enemy. And the man I love._

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is for a challenge for the land community of Teen Wolf and I love this pairing so much. I hope you like it too. Remember that comments and feedback are always appreciated.  
> I'm still learning so be nice.


End file.
